


Happy ending

by Melime



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, F/F, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime
Summary: One moment they were fighting a powerful international organization with more resources than they could ever imagine, and the next they were getting married on the freaking Eiffel tower of all places.
Relationships: Amanita Caplan/Nomi Marks
Kudos: 6
Collections: femslashficlets





	Happy ending

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Final feliz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26832250) by [Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf)



> Written for the femslashficlets community, challenge #149 - fast.

Everything happened so fast.

One moment they were fighting a powerful international organization with more resources than they could ever imagine, and the next they were getting married on the freaking Eiffel tower of all places.

That just went to show that maybe fairy tales could be real after all, for those who managed to keep themselves from losing hope.

In a way, hope was all they had to keep going for a very long time, but those days were gone now.

They had their happy ending, and it wasn't what they would have hoped for, but it was still better than anything they could have ever imagined.

Ever since this all started, Nomi's second birth or whatever that might be called, they were running. Running from Nomi's family, running from the authorities, running from BPO. And all the while, being caught meant death or destinies even worse.

Nomi had no choice but to run, chased simply for being who she was. And Amanita had no choice either, because abandoning Nomi was no choice at all. They were in this together, for better or worse, and a threat to one was a threat to both of them.

But now this was all in the past. By some sort of miracle, they won. The threat was over and they could breathe easily knowing that they were safe again.

Still, it was strange, to say the least. To be fighting for their lives in one moment, and then celebrating in the next with the wedding of their dreams.

Everything happened so fast, that it was hard to believe that their new normal was a happy one, that they had to adapt to being happy and safe.

Not that they were complaining. Their lives had been so chaotic for so long, they lived in fear for so long, that it was good, knowing that it was all over, and that the future that awaited then was a brighter one than the past that they left behind.

A fast change wasn't necessarily a bad one. Things could become worse over time, or turn better in a matter of seconds, so time was no indication of value. It was simply a change that was harder to adapt to, but they would gladly spend their days together re-learning how to feel safe.

After everything that happened, it was the least they deserved.

And more than just a celebration of their love, the wedding marked a turning point for all of them. It was a chance for all of their family, found or otherwise, to meet, and for them all to see face to face the people that they learned to care about through the bond that they shared.

It wasn't just Nomi and Amanita's happy ending, even if the wedding was theirs. It was a happy ending for all of them, sensates and their loved ones. And maybe that ending came before any of them were expecting, but it was still the happy ending they deserved.


End file.
